1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device that can reduce size of a thin film transistor of an output terminal of a pixel driving circuit.
2. Related Art
In liquid crystal panels, a gate driving circuit is gradually integrated into a glass substrate, where a gate driver on array (GOA) is a low-cost, space saving technique. A manufacturer can utilize an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (a-Si TFT) to realize the gate driver on array for saving cost of purchasing integrated circuit chips during a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel. However, electrical characteristics of the amorphous silicon thin film transistor are poor, because the amorphous silicon thin film transistor has low carrier mobility (μ), an unstable threshold voltage (Vth), and an insufficient driving current.
In a new generation display device, because a high frame rate is a major trend, the gate driving circuit has to drive two gate lines. In addition, the gate driving circuit further drives another two sharing lines in order to solve a color washout problem. The gate driving circuit has to drive the two gate lines and the two sharing lines simultaneously, so a load capacitor of an output terminal of the gate driving circuit may be large, resulting in design of the gate driving circuit being difficult.